


壁炉与家

by Captain_17



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: 克拉克的东西越来越多的出现在庄园里，阿福沉思道。





	壁炉与家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195342) by [amphitrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphitrite/pseuds/amphitrite). 

> 感谢基友@Bittersugar 帮我Beta！强烈推荐大家点进原文给作者点赞评论。

在一切开始之前，布鲁斯少爷和超人已经持续见面两个月了。

起初，只是一把牙刷。阿尔弗雷德第一次发现多余的牙刷—— 一把毫无特点的蓝色牙刷，与布鲁斯少爷那支昂贵的电动牙刷完全不同——他搞不清它怎么会出现在庄园里，尤其是在主浴室。然后他意识到它属于谁，脸上露出一丝微笑。

很长时间以前，他的主人就找到了一个可以与他分享生活的人，而更早以前他和超人终于坦诚了对彼此明显的感情。当然，阿尔弗雷德完全同意——比起布鲁斯少爷的其他追求者更同意。不可否认的是，这个男人对危险的人有着致命的吸引力：安德里亚·博蒙特、哈维·登特、猫女、塔利亚·艾尔·古尔等等。但超人是他们中最好的人——他是这个星球上最强大、最危险的人，但他同时也是最无私的人。阿尔弗雷德十分确信，超人永远不会为了一己私利或是其他什么原因伤害布鲁斯少爷。此外，他无可挑剔的举止给阿尔弗雷德留下了深刻的印象，从第一天起，他坦率诚实的友好态度就打动了他。

“如果布鲁斯可以把他的秘密和生命托付给你，那么我也一样。”这位大都会的超级英雄在第一次见面时宣称，然后又回到克拉克·肯特的伪装下。

第二次是一套睡衣。阿尔弗雷德甚至不明白为什么超人——_克拉克少爷_——要穿它，鉴于他总是在阿尔弗雷德早上给他们送早餐时，赤身裸体地搂着布鲁斯少爷。阿尔弗雷德总是捡起被丢在地上的衣物，洗干净然后把它们整齐地叠好放在主卧室超大号的椅子扶手上。

当阿尔弗雷德发现衣柜里挂着两件皱巴巴的西装，紧挨着布鲁斯少爷无数昂贵的燕尾服时，他不赞成地啧了一声，然后像熨布鲁斯少爷的衣服一样小心翼翼地熨烫。后来，克拉克少爷找到他，尴尬地感谢他的善良举措，然后请求阿尔弗雷德不要整理他的便服，因为这是他伪装的必要部分。当然，阿尔弗雷德同意了，但随后他沮丧地摇了摇头。如果像克拉克少爷这样英俊的年轻人为了保护他周围的人不得不假装无能和邋遢，这个世界会变成什么样？但阿尔弗雷德还是尽了最大努力不去整理克拉克·肯特的廉价衣柜，他把这当做超人必须要穿的另一套制服。毕竟，阿尔弗雷德对伪装并不陌生，多年来他为蝙蝠侠设计了无数的伪装。

但很快，克拉克少爷的点点滴滴开始进入庄园。一个印有斯莫维尔艺术家表演的马克杯、他母亲织的一件衣服、多余的笔记本和没有韦恩徽章的钢笔、不属于庄园图书馆的书、两个木制相框，一个是克拉克少爷和他的父母，另一个是克拉克少爷和他的同事在大都会《星球日报》的合影。衣橱里有多余的超人服，餐桌上摆着一束来自肯特家花园的向日葵。

很快，克拉克少爷基本上把整个公寓都搬进了庄园，可阿尔弗雷德从未听到布鲁斯少爷有任何抱怨。事实上，随着他的超级英雄同伴在家里乱扔的东西越来越多，他负责人的精神状态似乎有所改善。有几次，阿尔弗雷德甚至看到他在书房里，在父母的注视下，一边写文件一边哼着歌。

有时候，他会去洞里给蝙蝠侠带饼干，然后发现超人浮在王座一样的电脑椅旁边，静静地看着他的搭档处理最新的案子。有一次，就在阿尔弗雷德宣布他的到来之前，他看到那只戴着手套的手深情地放在另一人的蓝色膝盖上。更棒的时候是当他走进书房，给布鲁斯少爷送茶时，发现他的主人没有坐在华丽的办公桌旁，而是懒洋洋地躺在那张豪华沙发上，一边读着刑事司法方面的书，一边微微地靠在克拉克少爷身上，而克拉克少爷正透过他的假眼镜盯着他的记录本和笔记本屏幕。

而当阿尔弗雷德在书房的桌子上发现那个新相框，紧挨着迪克、蒂姆和阿尔弗雷德自己的那张时，他知道克拉克少爷已经真正的悄悄走进了布鲁斯少爷的内心。这个简单的相框里只有一张布鲁斯少爷和克拉克少爷双臂环抱的照片。布鲁斯少爷的脸上甚至还挂着高兴的微笑，在他们身后是一片清澈的海洋和蔚蓝的天空；阿尔弗雷德认出这里的风景属于他们两个最近度假的加勒比海岛屿。阿尔弗雷德盯着照片看了很久，以至于当他最终把它放下时，自己都惊讶的感觉到眼角的泪水在刺痛。只有瞎子才看不出来克拉克少爷对布鲁斯少爷有多好。

当布鲁斯少爷宣布克拉克·肯特将永久搬进来加入大家庭时，阿尔弗雷德是最不惊讶的一个。孩子们欢呼着欢迎克拉克少爷来到这个家时——阿尔弗雷德知道，他们也松了一口气，因为他们的导师找到了一个可以与他分享生活的人，这是他们永远做不到的——阿尔弗雷德只是点点头表示赞同，然后去厨房拿了一份甜点。

但是布鲁斯少爷在饭后给了他一个惊喜，他把其他人打发走，帮阿尔弗雷德收拾盘子。阿尔弗雷德可以感觉到一股明显的焦虑情绪从他的动作中散发出来，从他把一堆脏盘子放在光滑的花岗岩台面上微微发抖的样子就能看出来。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗，先生？”他有点不耐心地问。焦躁的布鲁斯少爷可不会是件好事。

“是克拉克，阿尔弗雷德，我，我只是想，呃……”

对于主人的犹豫不决阿尔弗雷德只是扬了扬眉毛，给他足够的时间整理思路。不得不说，在超人的众多天赋之中，没有什么能比让精于算计、能言善辩的布鲁斯少爷不确定自己言辞的神奇能力更令人震惊的了。

“怎么，布鲁斯少爷？”

“这些年来，你对我就像父亲一样，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯少爷脱口而出。“我知道我已经说过克拉克将永远会是这个家庭的一员，但我只是想要......你的祝福。”

看到布鲁斯少爷像个忧心忡忡的少年一样紧张地摆弄着他的袖扣，阿尔弗雷德不得不忍住一阵好笑。他决定把事情弄得更棘手一些。毕竟，只有偶尔才有机会看到布鲁斯少爷做一些稀松平常的事情，比如向父亲寻求订婚的祝福。

“但是，先生，你当然可以随意邀请任何你想邀请的人到你自己家里来。我的赞同毫无意义。”

“这对我意义重大。请迁就我一下，老朋友，”布鲁斯回答，他的话脱口而出就像事先排练好的一样。阿尔弗雷德的嘴角翘了起来。

“我亲爱的孩子，”他轻松地回答，“没有什么比这更让我赞成的了。恕我冒昧，是时候了。”

布鲁斯少爷给了他一个巨大的微笑，比阿尔弗雷德记忆中从成年布鲁斯那里得到的任何笑容都要灿烂。这足以使他相信克拉克少爷正在为他的负责人创造奇迹。

那天晚上晚些时候，阿尔弗雷德去主卧室换床单时撞见了克拉克少爷，字面意义上的。阿尔弗雷德惊愕地搓着前额；这种冲击感觉就像是直接撞上了一堵砖墙，幸亏他的速度不快。但是克拉克少爷一边不停地道歉，一边扶他起来，阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头感觉有些好笑，然后向那位道歉的记者保证，没有造成真正的伤害。

“其实，我很高兴遇到了你，阿尔弗雷德，”克拉克少爷说。他紧张地把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。

“‘遇到’有点太温和了，您不觉得吗？”阿尔弗雷德咕哝着。他的话使得克拉克少爷不好意思地摸了摸后颈。“您需要什么吗，先生？”

“我只是想问你点事。”克拉克少爷犹豫了一下。“布鲁斯似乎并不在意，但这对我来说很重要。你真的不介意我搬进来吗？毕竟，有时候我觉得这里更像是你的房子，而不是布鲁斯的，我不愿意随便打乱你在这里的任何安排......”

哦，这些男孩们啊。他们每天都要面对变态的疯子和外星军队，眼睛都不眨一下，但当请求这么简单的事情时，他们却犹豫不决，这真是令人难以置信的可爱。

他只是简单地回答：“克拉克少爷，任何能使布鲁斯少爷保持如此良好精神状态的人，都欢迎加入这个家庭。任何一个能够像你一样了解他、信任他并容忍他的人，都如同珍宝一般。事实上，我不知道世界上还有没有其他人可以做到。先生，我可能有点越界了，但是我非常高兴他选择了你。”他狡黠地压低了声音。“我从一开始就支持你。”

没有别的方式来描述它：克拉克少爷向他微笑，一个发自内心的微笑，闪烁着一千瓦的力量。一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德被那与报纸上截然不同的、令人愉快的表情所表现出的热情和诚实惊呆了。也许这就是让布鲁斯少爷这些天散发出神秘而又奇怪的满足感背后的魔力。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，我保证不会让你失望的。”

“我相信你不会的，”阿尔弗雷德带着绝对的自信和回应的微笑说。“欢迎回家，克拉克少爷。”


End file.
